Honorverse talk:Honor International Cover Compilation
Japan cover It seems Honor Harrington is great manga character :) --dotz 15:27, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Agree - the Japanese covers are great. Silent Hunter UK 22:12, July 13, 2012 (UTC) "Original" US Covers The On Basilisk Station cover File:HH1_Original_cover.jpg labeled US (original) is the cover for the first hardcover printing, something like 6 years after the book was first published as a paperback. The Honor of the Queen cover File:HH2_alternate_US_cover_01.jpg 'labeled US (original)' is the cover for the first hardcover printing and the cover File:HH2_alternate_US_cover_02.jpg labeled US (alternate) was the first paperback cover and again predated the first hardcover publication. The Short Victorious War cover File:HH3_Original_Cover.jpg labeled Original US cover is the original paperback cover published before the first hardcover printing. The Flag in Exile cover File:HH5_Original_Cover.jpg labeled US (original) is the cover for the first hardcover printing, some years after the first paperback edition. I just wanted to point this out because "Original/First Cover" and "Original/First Hardcover" are not always the same. And of course all of this is IIRC because I don't have copies of those books in my hands. I also seem to remember that the first hardcover editions of those first few books, done after they were published as paperbacks, were special/limited editions and had the art printed directly on the binding not on the dust jacket. 16:25, March 10, 2012 (UTC) French covers Is it just me or does Honor's depiction on some of the French covers remind you of Napoleon? Silent Hunter UK 22:15, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :Not really. Which one in particular? There are now quite a few French ones.--Samanda (talk) 20:47, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :The original one for The Honor of the Queen mostly and those whee she has short hair. Silent Hunter UK (talk) 21:25, August 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, you mean like ? yeah, I can see that.--Samanda (talk) 02:12, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Why no TOC? This rather long page would be much easier to navigate with a table of contents. Does anybody know why it's been disabled?--Samanda (talk) 20:46, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Title changes Might be worth noting where the title is altered on translation; this is common for titles with idioms in when they get translated (the James Bond film The Living Daylights is a notable example) Some examples from my rusty French and German: On Basilisk Station *French: Mission Basilisk *German: A Lost Cause? *Russian: Commander of Station Basilisk? The Honor of the Queen *French: For the Honor of the Queen Field of Dishonour *German: With Cursing and Shame Flag in Exile *French: Pavilion of Exile *German: In Exile Honor Among Exiles *French: Silesian Masquerade Mission of Honor *French: In mission? Changer of Worlds *German: The Space Cadet of Sphinx ::The mother page of this one already has most of those. Your German is slightly off, but only because of the difference between the literal and figurative meaning ;-) -- SaganamiFan (talk) 23:37, March 19, 2014 (UTC)